


I need you now

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF CC-2224 | Cody, Closets, Kissing, M/M, Sparring, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Rex wants his General and he finally gets him.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I need you now

Rex was so happy the mission was over and that the 501st were done working, with the 212th. I mean don't get him wrong he loves Cody. But he's so different and it's the same thing with Obi-Wan. 

They are nothing like his General. They don't take enough risks and no offense to his older brother, but he's so boring. Not to mention he misses his General a lot. 

He's so used to spending time with General Skywalker and talking with him. Sadly Anakin and Ahsoka had to go help the Chancellor, with something and left the 501st under General Kenobi's command.

At first it was fine they had worked with the 212th lot's of times. But after a month everyone from the 501st can agree. They want there General and Commander back. 

A few days earlier they had liberated the planet and the locals threw them a party for getting rid of the Separatists. He may have gotten really drunk.

He had walked up to Cody and said.

"I don't want to see your stupid face anymore. I want to see Anakins beautiful face and his soft sweater dress."

Cody had laughed and jokingly said.

"I'm sorry your stuck with me. Instead of taking that sweater dress, off your General."

He had sighed and said.

"It's not like that."

Cody had started dragging him toward his tent. When he frowned and asked.

"But you want to?"

He groaned and said.

"Of course I want to."

Cody had patted his back in pity and thrown him into the tent.

Now it was morning and ue was finally, getting his Jedi back. Looking over his shoulder he could see Cody walking over. He had a big smirk on his stupid face

Cody patted his shoulder and said.

"So, Rex old boy. You must be really excited for your, General to get back."

He brushed away Cody's hand and said.

"Go away Cody don't you have a Jedi who needs your "personal assistance".

He smirked and enjoyed the feeling of his brothers embarrassment. He watched his brother turn bright red and start stuttering.

"I-I have somewhere to be."

His brother ran off, without looking back."

He laughed to himself because they weren't as, secretive as they thought.

After a few more minutes of standing around and wanting his General. He decided to be proactive. He rounded up the 501st and made sure, they was ready to leave. Anakin and Ahsoka were said to be there in a few hours.

It was Rex's job as Captain to make sure everything was ready for his General. After the ships were loaded. He had the men train and spar.

He fought Fives while thinking about his beautiful General. He couldn't wait to see him and watch terrible romance movies. When they returned to the Resolute. 

It felt like forever, before there ship was landing. He forced Fives to the ground and walked over.

He could see some members of the 501st and General Kenobi, waiting to greet them.

Ahsoka was the first to bound out with General Skywalker behind her. For a few minutes everything was normal. General Skywalker talked with Obi-wan while Ahsoka waved.

He smiled and was happy to have his General back. Then out of know where General Skywalker did something unexpected.

He ran over and hugged him. He was really surprised, but he hugged the General back.

The General whispered.

"Rex I missed you so much."

General Skywalker buried his head into his shoulder and he blushed. They stayed that way for a few minutes before General Skywalker reluctantly let go.

General Skywalker then turned to his master who had a knowing look in his eyes. Commander Tano was also smiling and looked, like she might burst with happiness.

He marveled at how much had changed since. The Jedi started allowing relationships and being more open with each other.

He felt like he was being drawn to his General and had to look away before he did something rash. When he looked away he could see Cody standing there with his helmet on.

He knew Cody had a smirk on his face, he could just feel it. He would have done something to, wipe the smirk of Cody's stupid face.

but General Skywalker started telling everyone.

"Load up and let's get going."

The boys cheered and they got into the transports. He stood next to General Skywalker and watched it take off. He could see Cody on another transport and he promised revenge.

Finally after everyone was back on the Resolute. General Skywalker came up to him and looked nervous.

He realized what the General wanted, but he couldn't start it.

He grabbed General Skywalker's arm and pushed them into a supply closet. General Skywalker was confused, but he realized because he looked at him with wide desperate eyes.

He took off his helmet and was hit with a blast of cold air that did nothing for the blush, that was creeping onto his face. General Skywalker was also really red.

He realized they were so close, they were practically on top of each other and if they moved just a little bit. He was sure there lips would brush together.

He looked at General Skywalker's beautiful blue eyes and said.

"I love you."

He whispered it, into the space between them.

"I have loved you since the moment I met you."

He reached out and held General Skywalker's hips. There faces brushed together and he could feel there breaths intermingle.

He pulled Anakin against his chest and kissed him. It was soft and sweet, but perfect.

He smiled into the kiss and General Skywalker moaned.

When they pulled away they were both breathing heavily. General Skywalker had a light flush against his skin. His lips were kiss swollen and he looked amazing.

General Skywalker looked at him and said.

"I love you."

He grabbed General Skywalker and kissed him again. General Skywalker made a soft suprised sound.

When they pulled away, General Skywalker said.

"Call me Anakin."

"Okay."

He softly brushed there lips together and whispered.

"I'm glad your back."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rexwalker day.


End file.
